I Don't Have A Title
by I.C.2014
Summary: Sirius Black, as a girl. Sirius at conflict with her family members after getting engaged to Lucius Malfoy. When she gets into Hogwarts she meets people like James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. But the most important person she meets is Snape
1. Chapter 1

I Don't Have a Title

Summery: The main character of this story is Sirius Black, as a girl. Sirius at conflict with her family members after getting engaged to Lucius Malfoy. When she gets into Hogwarts she meets people like James Potter, Remus Moody and Peter Pettigrew. But the most important person she was Severus Snape. A Sirius/ Snape pairing, one sided Lucius/ Sirius. I'll even let one of you pick a title if you want to.

"Get the hell out of here you stupid blood traitor!" Bellatrix Black screamed. She was a fourteen year old girl, with black, long, curly hair that matched her dark eyes and she had skin as pale as ivory. Right now Bellatrix was pointing the tip of her wand at her little cousin's face. "If you still want an unblemished face than I suggest that you bugger off, Sirius."

"I'm not going anywhere," Sirius said calmly. "This is my room, so why don't you leave?" _'Although, maybe I should just leave,'_ Sirius thought. _'Is my room really worth whatever curse Bellatrix is going to put on me?'_ Bellatrix had just begun to mutter the words to whatever curse she was about when, by some miracle, Sirius Black was saved.

"Bellatrix, it's time to leave at once," said a woman. She popped her head through the door of the bedroom. Unlike Bellatrix and Sirius, this woman had pale, straight, blond hair that reached the middle of her back.

Bellatrix let out a long sigh and looked at the woman. "Alright mother," Bellatrix said. The adolescent looked back at her little cousin. "You just got off lucky you stupid mud-blood traitor," Bellatrix whispered maliciously. "Next time you bother me, you'll be sorry." And with that, Bellatrix Black was up and out the door.

Sirius sighed in relief and dropped to her knees. She broke out in a cold sweat when she thought about how close she came to being cursed by her "loving" cousin. As she sat there on her knees she realized something that made her bark with laughter. _'Why didn't I realize it sooner? Bellatrix was just bluffing,'_ Sirius thought. _'She can't use magic outside of Hogwarts until she turns seventeen. It goes against the Ministry's laws.'_

"Sirius come downstairs at once!" a man yelled. Sirius got off of her knees and walked out the door, closing the door behind her.

"Coming father," she said. Sirius walked down the stairs. Standing at the bottom of the stairs was a grown man, with long black hair, brown eyes and a neat mustache. The older man looked up at her in annoyance and was tapping his foot.

"Hurry up you stupid girl!" yelled the man. Sirius obeyed her father's command and ran down the stairs to reach him. "Finally," Sirius' father said. "There is something that you need to know. Follow me." The girl's father led her into his office and the girl followed obediently. Sirius never thought that what her father had to tell her would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

In her father's office, Sirius noticed two people, sitting in front of her father's desk. One was a man in his mid forties and the other was a younger man, closer to her age, probably in his teens. Both had blond hair so pale that it almost looked as white as snow. When Sirius and her father walked into the office the people in the seats didn't even seem to acknowledge their presence. Sirius' father calmly sat in his office chair, leaving Sirius to stand by herself.

"Sirius." At that moment, the two men turned in their chairs to better study her with their cold, calculating eyes. "You have met Abraxius Malfoy and his son, Lucius."

"It's good to see you again, Lord Malfoys," said Sirius. She curtsied to both Lord Malfoys and waited for her father to finish his explanation.

"She seems to have been raised well Orion," Abraxius Malfoy said. His gaze was still fixed on Sirius. "She seems to have a lot of spirit. I can't wait to see what sort of bride she will be for Lucius."

_'Marriage? What is he talking about?'_ Sirius thought to herself, she was scared and confused right now, but she couldn't let it be seen. It was a test. Sirius knew that Abraxius had only said that so that he could see how she would react to it. If she showed any information then she would fail. Sirius raised her head and looked at him as if from down her her nose, raised her neck high and flashed a confident, cold smile that she didn't really feel; just like she was raised to do and she said nothing.

"Yes, their marriage will definitely be a sight to behold," Sirius father, Orion answered. "Maybe it would be wise to send Lucius and Sirius away so that they can get to know each other better."

Lucius, the boy sitting next to Abraxius, began to smile as well. He seemed very fascinated with his new bride to be. She seemed to know how to keep the emotion from showing on her face, but she couldn't keep it from showing in her eyes. This interested the Malfoy heir. Most noble pure blood families thought that any show of emotion was really a weakness and to see this girl showing any emotion... well it's was very exciting to him for some reason. Lucius couldn't wait to be alone with her.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea," Abraxius replied. He then turned to his son. "Lucius leave us, Lord Black and I have some business to discuss."

"Sirius, be a good hostess and show Lucius around," Orion Black. Both Lucius and Sirius took the hint and left the office with Sirius closing the door behind her.

The atmosphere soon became awkward. Lucius kept his gazed fixed on his future bride to be and it just both confused and embarrassed her to no end. "This w-way," Sirius stuttered. She led the older boy into her room and just sat down on the bed with her head down and Lucius confidently sat down next to her.

They sat in silence for a few moments. None of them really having anything to say to one another. Lucius just continued to look at Sirius, as if she was something foreign and rare; it was beginning to piss the mentioned girl off. _'Why does he keep looking at me like that? It just seems so freaking creepy right now, like a weird pervert or something.'_ "Is there something you find interesting Lord Malfoy?" Sirius asked sarcastically, "Or do you just stare at people like that for fun?"

Lucius just laughed. _'This is something different. Most girls wouldn't even dare to take that sarcastic tone with me let alone ask me such a disrespectful question.' _It was... very enticing for him to say the least. Lucius leaned over and tried to kiss Sirius, but the girl quickly backed away.

"What do you think that you're doing?" Sirius asked in outrage. The blond boy was still trying to get on top of her and kiss her.

"I _think_ that I'm trying to kiss my future bride," Lucius answered mockingly. He was slowly beginning to overpower the girl.

"No! Get off of me!" Sirius was slowly being overpowered. She started to hit then she turned around and tried to run away, but it was no use. Lucius held onto the struggling girl and straddled her.

"Oh, this is a turn on! I wonder- is this a preview of our wedding night?" Lucius smiled. It was then that Sirius began to cry in frustration and struggled harder.

"Let go of me or else I'll scream!" It was then that Lucius smiling countenance changed and became colder; more severe.

"Oh? Tell me you stupid girl- who are you going to scream for to help you?" Lucius asked sarcastically, "Because I know for a fact that your father isn't going to rush in here to save you."

Sirius just remained silent.

"Wake up you fool! Do you really think he doesn't know what's going on in this room right now? Well let me rid you of that delusion because he does know. He knows what I'm about to do to you in this very room- hell he arranged for this to happen. What do you think _be a good hostess _meant? It was all arranged to marry us in the future and if you jeopardize the bond between our noble pure blood families... who knows what your father might do to you."

Sirius cried silently. She knew that most of Lucius was saying was true. Her father has never really cared about her well being. She was just a bargaining chip. Her marriage with Lucius was planned to strengthen the two families' bond. _'The Malfoys are a very powerful pure blood family,'_ Sirius thought with disdain._ 'My father is only interested in their power. I'm alone.'_ This terrible fact caused Sirius to cry harder. Lucius used this moment to roughly turn Sirius around so that she was facing him while he was straddling her.

"Now what are you going to do?" The cold smile returned to Lucius' face as he looked at Sirius. "Are you going to continue making this difficult? Or are you finally going to do what I want? Either way this is going to go my way."

Sirius lowered her head so she wouldn't have to look into his cold, gray eyes. She said nothing as the boy on top of her captured her lips with his own and kissed her forcefully.

_'Now this is much better,'_ thought Lucius. _'It would also be great if she would stop her pathetic crying. It's not like I'm a bad kisser or anything. Oh well, eventually she will learn.'_ While distracted by his thought, Lucius put his hand up Sirius skirt. It was then that Sirius began her struggling anew.

"Look you! I don't care if my father is going to force me to marry you! I'm not going to let you do whatever you want to me!" Sirius said. She shoved the boy as hard as she could. Lucius just continued to smile condescendingly at her.

"I can't wait until our wedding day," Lucius said. "I think you'll be very exciting in the bedroom."

_'That stupid asshole! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE HIM!'_ Sirius wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless, but that is not what she did. No, she allowed her upbringing to take over. She hid her emotions behind a mask so that he wouldn't know the emotional turmoil he was causing her.

This just caused Lucius to laugh. "You can try as hard as you want to hide yourself but it'll never work. Even now I can see right through that pathetic mask and see your fear, confusion and hatred of me." After that, Lucius advanced slowly onto Sirius and was about to reach her when-.

"Lucius it is time to leave." Sirius' bedroom door was opened by Orion Black and Abraxius Malfoy. The Elder Malfoy turned to leave. "Hurry up boy, I haven't got all day!"

Lucius quickly turned towards Sirius and captured her lips in a quick kiss. "Until next time then," said Lucius and with that, he left the room and left the house with his father. Except for the tears and the turmoil that he caused, it was almost as if he was never there.


	3. Chapter 3

**this**** is the very next day:**

Sirius was sitting in her room, thinking about the incident that took place with one Lucius Malfoy. It made her sick just remembering how weak the older boy made her feel. _'I can't believe that I'm going to marry that psychopath,'_ Sirius thought to herself mournfully. _'I'll be forced to give birth to a Malfoy heir someday... I'll be miserable for the rest of my life. How can I escape it? There has to be a way.'_ Sirius laid on top of her bed and breathe a heavy sigh. Just thinking about her sad situation almost caused her to start crying again, tears flowed down her cheeks like twin waterfalls.

Sirius' thoughts were soon interrupted when someone knocked on her bedroom door. She quickly wiped the tears away so that the knocker wouldn't see them. "Come in," Sirius finally said. As soon as she said those words, the door was opened by a boy. This boy looked younger than Sirius with short, black hair and grayish blue eyes similar to Sirius. One would only _**need**_ to see the similarities between the two to know that they are related to each other.

Sirius looked at the new comer with a miserable expression, never moving from her position on her bed. "What do you want Regulus?"

The boy known as Regulus ran to Sirius and excitedly took something out of his pocket. "Sirius look! Your Hogwarts letter came today!" Regulus yelled in excitement and kissed his older sister on the cheek before handing her the letter. "Happy Birthday sister!"

Sirius allowed a small smile to show as she looked at the letter now in her hand. She delicately turned the small manila folder so that she was facing the flap. She took in the detail of the wax seal. It had Hogwarts' coat of arms that showed the four houses in the school. She spent a few moments just studying the four animals and their houses.

"Sirius, open it already!" Regulus ordered impatiently as he sat next to Sirius on the bed.

Sirius released a long and exasperated sigh. "I swear Regulus, sometimes it's like you're more excited about my birthday than I am."

"It's not my fault that you're weird enough to not like your birthday." Regulus looked at his sister as if to say that the thought was inconceivable, "How can you not like a day where people give you presents? Now just open up the letter!"

Sirius laughed. _'It's so typical that all he can think about is a letter and some presents.'_ Sirius thought to herself.'_I wish I could just think like that. Regulus is the only one in this family that really knows how to cheer me up or cares enough to try anyway.'_ Sirius opened the flap of the letter, effectively breaking the wax seal. The room stayed silent until Sirius took the letter out of its envelope and read the letter aloud.

_**Ms. Sirius Black**_

_**Third Bedroom to the Right**_

_**Number 12 Grimma**__**ul**__**d Place**_

_**Wizard London, England**_

_**Dear Ms. Black,**_

_** We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_** Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Minerva McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress **_

"Well right now it is July tenth so I think there's plenty of time to write back to the school before the thirty-first.

"I knew it," Regulus said when Sirius finished reading the letter. "I knew that there was no way that you wouldn't get into Hogwarts." Regulus looked through the envelope and pulled the list of school supplies and read it out loud.

_**List of Supplies needed at Hogwarts**_

_**One Wand**_

_**One Cauldron**_

_**Three sets of plain robes (black)**_

_**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear **_

_**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)**_

_**One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**_

_**The following books:**_

_**The Standard book of Spells, Grade 1**_** by Miranda Goshawk**

_**Magical Theory**_** by Adalbert Waffling**

_**A History of Magic**_** by Bathilda Bagshott**

_**A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**_** by Emeric Switch**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phyllida Spore**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_** by Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_** by Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to **__**self-protection**_** by Quentin Trimble**

"Well all of this should be easy to get if we go to Diagon Alley," Regulus said after he finished reading the list of supplies. "I think you should talk to mother and see when we can go shopping for all of this."

Sirius nodded. "Sure Regulus, why don't you go ask her?"

"Are you sure Sirius?" Regulus asked.

"Sure go right ahead." Regulus ran from off the bed and out the door. Sirius sighed. _'It's not like we're going to go today though.' _Sirius thought darkly._ 'Knowing our mother she's not going to let me leave the house and will probably make me stay so she can throw me a "traditional birthday party" or something just as stupid.' _Sirius flopped back onto her bed, bouncing around a little while she thought about her life; the very life that she hated living. The life she wished that she wasn't born-

"Sirius get down here this instant!" It was Sirius' mother, Walburga Black, probably screaming from the sitting room. "I mean it young lady! Get down here right now!"

Not wanting to wanting to make her mother angry, Sirius immediately made her way down the stairs and into the sitting room.

_'Come on Sirius, it's just like you were taught,' _Sirius said to herself as she straightened her back and kept her face carefully empty of emotion. She was always careful not to show any weakness around her mother.

Walburga studied Sirius before speaking. "Dear there is no need to be so formal," Walburga drawled as she patted the black chair next to her. "Do sit down." Sirius did as she was instructed to do before her mother spoke to her again. "Now Sirius," Walburga began, "today is your eleventh birthday. I assume that you have received your Hogwarts letter?"

Sirius nodded her head. "Yes mother. It came earlier."

Walburga nodded her head in approval. "Naturally. It was always obvious that you were no squib, ever since you were two years old."

Two years old is when Sirius first began doing powerful accidental magic all around the house, especially when her older cousin Bellatrix was threatening to put a curse on her.

"I feel that we must celebrate this occasion," Walburga announced. "And the only real way to celebrate is to throw a traditional party for my one and only daughter."

_'Finally,'_ Sirius thought to herself resentfully. _'She's finally getting to the point.'_ "Whatever you think is best mother." _'I don't care; she'll end up getting what she wants anyway.'_

Walburga clasped her hand together in approval. "Marvelous! I have already worked on the guest list- to keep those unworthy away of course."

"But of course," Sirius said in false sympathy and understanding. "Do whatever you think is best." Sirius repeated while she gently patted her mother's shoulder.

"I'm so blessed to have such a proper, young daughter," Walburga drawled. "Now about this party that is going to happen tonight. I will be accompanying you and your brother Regulus to Diagon alley and we will stop at Madam Malkin's and pick a beautiful gown for you to wear." Sirius' mother gracefully picked herself up from her seat and waited as Sirius did the same.

_'This is wonderful,'_ Sirius thought to herself; her mind spinning with the possibilities. _'Maybe I can actually have some fun on this trip while I'm at it...'_

"Mother," Sirius called until she had her mother's full attention. "Since we will be going to Diagon Alley anyway; would it be possible if we also went shopping for my school supplies as well."

"Oh?" Walburga raised her eyebrow in speculating way.

_'This is it Sirius,'_ Sirius thought to herself, _'You have GOT to talk fast or else you'll be stuck in a dress shop forever.'_ "It would be nice to get a head

start on my studies before I go away to Hogwarts."

"You do have a point there…" Walburga whispered silently, as if she was talking more to herself than to her daughter. "Alright Sirius, that would be acceptable. Now go and bring your brother here; we must return before the guests show up." Sirius walked briskly out of the room to carry out her mother's order. Sirius found Regulus in one of the guest rooms upstairs, hanging upside down on a bed.

"Regulus what are you doing?" Sirius asked in annoyance.

Regulus calmly pulled himself back on the bed before answering. "I was letting blood in my head travel down by hanging upside down," Regulus said, rolling his eyes as if Sirius should've known that.

Sirius wasn't even surprised by the strange answer; she looked up towards the sky. _'Oh Merlin, what did I do to deserve the weirdest brother on the planet?'_ "Whatever Regulus," Sirius muttered. "Just hurry up because we have to go. Mother is taking us to Diagon Alley so come on." Sirius left the room without waiting to see if Regulus had followed.

"Wait for me!" Regulus jumped off the bed and ran to meet his older sister and mother in the living room.

**Note:** Okay, that's all I have so far but don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter. Next chapter we'll start meeting other characters in the story.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sirius, turn around so that I can see how it looks," Walburga ordered. Walburga and Regulus stood in Madame Malkin's dress shop and watched as Sirius modeled dress number three for them a second time. It was a long, ball gown that was the same shade as Sirius' eyes. The bodice had some designs made of lace. To put it simply it was stunning.

Madam Malkin watched as one of her assistance finished the final touches on the girls dress. Satisfied at the work being done, she turned towards Walburga. "I hope that it's to your satisfaction Lady Black."

Walburga continued to study the dress. "It will do," she answered rudely. "Sirius. Hurry and change back into your clothes. We're going to Ollivander's next." Sirius quickly ran into the changing room.

_'Finally,'_ Sirius thought, _'I honestly thought that she would never make up her mind!'_ She finally got out of the beautiful gown and into her own clothes and exited the dressing room. "I'm ready mother," Sirius said.

Walburga nodded her head and led Sirius and Regulus out of to the store. The woman turned around and spoke to Sirius. "There are still tasks that I must handle to get ready for the party happening tonight," Walburga explained. "I trust that you will be able to handle buying your school supplies?"

"Of course mother," Sirius replied calmly.

Walbruga handed a small money purse to Sirius. "Shall I send Kreacher to help?"

"That won't be necessary mother," Sirius answered calmly. "Regulus and I will be able to handle it."

"Alright dear then I shall see you when you come home." Without so much as a goodbye, Walburga left her children alone in Diagon Alley. Both Siuris and Regulus watched her disappear before they said anything.

Sirius released a huge breathe. "Thank Merlin! I honestly thought that she would NEVER leave."

Regulus nodded in agreement. He took his older sister's hand and pulled her towards the wand shop. "Now come on," he said. "We still have to get your wand." Sirius had to laugh at the younger boy's enthusiasm. One would have thought that he was the one leaving for Hogwarts soon instead of her. They walked over to Ollivander's shop. The shop owner, Mr. Ollivander was talking to another customer. "Well," the wand shop owner said, "hopefully this will finally be the right wand Mr. Snape."

Sirius took the time to study the customer Ollivander addressed as Mr. Snape. A boy about her age. He had black hair that was long enough to rival her own length, pale skin, dark beady eyes that seemed to dart around, looking for the nearest exit. His posture was deplorable; mother would have definitely have scolded Sirius had she allowed her shoulders to sag that much and not held her head high. He also had one of the biggest noses that Sirius thinks she had ever seen on any person. It also didn't help that his clothes were threadbare and raggedy looking.

Even considering that, Sirius didn't think it made him look completely unfortunate; it seemed to fit his angular face perfectly.

He quickly grabbed the wand that Ollivander held in front of him. The air surrounding the boy began to glow. Ollivander smiled happily. "Congratulations Mr. Snape. You have been chosen by this wand. It is made of a beautiful wood called Bois d'Air. Flexible yet strong, so strong it is considered everlasting. It is 15 and a quarter inches with an essence of crystallized dragon fire as it's core. Very good for divination causing spells related to reading the mind."

Sirius raised her eyebrows in amazement. It sounded like a powerful wand. She began to wonder what wand would be fitted with her. She hoped that it was something as powerful sounding.

The boy who Ollivander was helping before her, Snape walked passed Sirius and Regulus. In that instant, his black eyes connected with Sirius' baby blues. Sparks were flying. Sirius was unable to look away. Not until he had finally left the wand shop and even then, Sirius found herself trailing him...

Regulus huffed impatiently. "Sirius! Hurry up so we can get your wand already!" Sirius blinked owlishly at her little brother, who was practically bouncing with impatience.

"I'll get to it when I get to it," she answered snobbishly. To Sirius' displeasure, the boy was already gone. _'Wait,'_ she thought to herself. _'I don't even know who he is. So why do I even care?'_ Sirius took the question out of her mind and walked over to the counter.

Mr. Ollivander. The man has been selling wands for years, some say much longer than Albus Dumbledore has been Headmaster of Hogwarts; an extremely long time. Probably before her own grandparents went to Hogwarts. There is also a rumor that, even though this grey haired man had sold millions of wands, remembered every wand he ever sold to which customer. Sirius couldn't even comprehend how that could even be true.

Mr. Ollivander smiled when the two siblings walked closer to the counter. "Ah," he said appraisingly. "Ms. Black."

Sirius smiled shyly. "Hello. I'm here to get my wand?"

Mr. Ollivander nodded, almost as if he had expected the answer. "I remember when your mother and father came in for their wands. Both were quite powerful in their own rights. I have had your older cousins come in here, looking for their first wands. All three of them are powerful witches; all capable of doing great things.

Sirius raised an eyebrow. Her oldest cousin Andromeda was really great, but the other two, especially Bellatrix, were as terrible as could be. Was he really talking about them as well?

Ollivander, as if he could read Sirius' scepticism, laughed. "I said that they were capable of doing great things," he answered mysteriously. "I never said whether or not those grest things would for good or evil purposes- never even said if they would ever perform those great things."

Sirius sighed. At least he wasn't completely out of his mind. Regulus leaned more onto the counter, jealously stabbed his stomach when he had not been mentioned in the ranks of beig capable of greatness.

Ollivander took stock of the boy. "Do not fret," he added comfortingly, "the Black line is known for making great wizards and witches. I am confident that greatness will make itself known within you when it is your turn to receive your first wand." The comment caused Regulus to beam; he would be great as well.

"Now let us begin," Ollivander suggested. "Please remember that the wand picks the witch or wizard, not the other way around." The Black siblings impatiently nodded. Ollivander brought out the first wand from the shelf. It was a dark chocolate brown. "This one is made of African Blackwood; one of the densest woods in the world and is known to bring out creativity. Also removes communication barriers. It's fifteen inches and has a wolf claw as a core." Ollivander handed the wand to Sirius. "Now give it a flicked and see how it works."

Sirius nodded. She flicked the wand. Everyone flinched when glass vases started exploding. Ollivander immediately took the wand from her possession. "That's definitely not your wand."

This process went on about five more times. Sirius had lost hope of ever finding the right wand. Ollivander opened another box and pulled out another wand, this one had a beautifully carved handle and a lighter wood with a red hue.

"This is wand is made of mahogany," Ollivander explained. "Excellent for Tranfiguration and for warding off the Dark Arts. Fourteen inches and a unicorn hair for it's core." Ollivander handed her the wand. Regulus flinched, readying himself for the next unfortunate bout of magic.

Nothing of the sort happened. The air around Sirius glowed with approval. All who stood there, knew that the young witch had been matched with the right wand. Ollivander smiled with approval while Regulus jumped up and down with excitement.

After Ollivander had wrapped the wand, Sirius paid for it and the Black siblings left, ready to buy the rest of her supplies.

I know it seems a little short. But I just want to get Sirius to Hogwarts. This chapter was more of a way for her to cross paths with Snape.


End file.
